Le sourire d'un ange
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au quatrième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème Héritage.


**Quand j'ai lu le thème du nouveau défi de Crazy Av, j'avoue que j'ai bloqué. Héritage. Je ne voulais pas rebondir sur Révélation, parce que j'en ai déjà fait (et j'en ferais certainement d'autres ^^)... Donc... Et bien jusqu'à hier, je n'avais pas d'idées. J'envisageais même de ne pas participer mais j'adooooore les défis (message subliminal pour Crazy Av : tu peux continuer tant que tu veux ! ... )**

 **Je ne me voyais pas partir sur les miraculous ou les kwamis, parce que je voulais rester sur quelque chose de court et rapide. Et ça ne m'inspirait pas vraiment.**

 **J'ai pensé à la mère d'Adrien, parce que je sens qu'elle a son importance dans la suite de la série étant donné le peu d'informations que l'on a sur elle. Je ne voulais pas mêler Chat Noir et Ladybug pour ne pas faire intervenir de Révélation (oui je suis exigeante avec mes idées !)...**

 **Bref. Chloé est mon déclencheur de drames préféré et... j'ai volontairement laissé le reste dans le flou. Soyez indulgents, j'ai écrit cet OS pendant une nuit d'insomnie, avec du sommeil en retard et plus de thé que de sang dans les veines :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Marinette soupira en se blottissant un peu plus contre son ami.

La journée avait été riche en émotions et pour une fois le Papillon n'y était pour rien.

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée ce matin là, tout était comme d'habitude. Elle était encore en retard, et c'est en courant qu'elle dû partir, sa veste d'une main, un sachet de viennoiseries de l'autre.

Elle était arrivée pile à l'heure. Tout le monde était installé mais leur professeur n'était pas arrivé. Elle en profita pour proposer des croissants à ses amis, et Adrien, un sourire lumineux sur le visage fut le premier à se servir.

Chloé avait fait la moue, fusillant Marinette du regard.

Marinette, encore rouge du bref échange qu'elle avait eu avec son blond préféré, n'y avait pas pris garde. Alya essayait plus ou moins discrètement de la convaincre qu'Adrien ne semblait pas insensible à son charme, ce qui mettait la jeune fille très mal à l'aise.

Les premiers cours se déroulèrent comme habituellement. Paris était calme depuis quelques jours, ce qui avait permis à Marinette de rattraper tout le sommeil en retard qu'elle avait accumulé.

A la récréation, elle s'installa sur un banc à côté d'Alya, profitant des maigres rayons de soleil de cette journée hivernale. Comme souvent, Marinette crayonnait sur sur bloc de dessin en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le flot de paroles ininterrompu d'Alya. C'est le soudain silence qui lui fit lever la tête.

Face à elle, se tenait Adrien, ses mèches blondes auréolées de soleil. Elle rougit instantanément. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'Alya s'éloignait en riant, pour rejoindre un Nino souriant lui aussi.

En se passant la main dans les cheveux, les joues légèrement rouges, Adrien s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'adresser à elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Marinette... Je voulais encore te remercier encore pour ... tu sais, le croissant.

Marinette le regarda bouche bée. Elle eut l'impression que son cerveau était victime d'un court circuit, et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Elle capta en arrière plan les gestes frénétiques d'Alya, qui semblaient l'encourager à sortir de son mutisme.

Rougissant davantage elle bégaya un "De rien" hésitant.

Adrien lui sourit à nouveau, tristement, ce qui provoqua un nouveau court circuit dans le cerceau de Marinette. C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle lui proposa de s'asseoir près d'elle, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Au goût de la jeune fille, la récréation fut beaucoup trop brève. Ils avaient échangé que très peu de mots, mais la jeune fille était sûre que ce moment resterait à jamais comme un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

De retour en classe, c'est une Marinette rêveuse qui prit place, attendant le professeur. Aurait-elle était moins perdue dans ses rêves, qu'elle aurait peut être pu éviter la catastrophe.

Des éclats de voix la firent revenir sur terre. Alya, mains sur les hanches, rouge de colère, gesticulait en criant. Nino semblait également furieux.

Plus étonnant, Adrien, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, pommettes rouges faisait face à une Chloé hystérique dont le teint avait viré au violacé. Elle hurlait également.

Le reste de la classe contemplait le drame en train de se nouer sans oser intervenir. Même Sabrina restait en retrait, bouche bée.

D'une voix sourde, pleine de colère contenue, Adrien dit entre ses dents :

\- ça suffit Chloé. Tu dépasses les bornes.

Loin de la calmer, ces quelques mots la rendirent hystérique.

Marinette ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait déjà vu Chloé hurler, causer des scandales, être insultante et méchante. Mais jusqu'à présent, jamais elle ne s'en était prise à Adrien. Le jeune homme avait le don de calmer les colères de la peste, mais cette fois-ci l'intervention d'Adrien semblait au contraire avoir mis le feu aux poudres.

Suite à un bref silence, le calme avant la tempête, Chloé prononça distinctement les mots fatidiques.

"- Ce n'est pas étonnant que ta mère soit partie vu ce que tu es devenu".

Adrien blêmit. Alya et Nino semblaient figés, ivres de rage. Quelqu'un étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. Ce qu'elle venait de dire sembla calmer Chloé, qui eut l'air de regretter. Mais il était trop tard.

Marinette vit Adrien tourner les talons et quitter la classe. Sans réfléchir elle le suivit pour le rattraper, ignorant les hurlements qui se déchaînèrent dans la pièce.

Elle rattrapa le jeune homme près de la bibliothèque et l'attrapa par le bras. Le visage strié de larmes d'Adrien lui déchira le cœur et c'est instinctivement qu'elle le prit dans ses bras, pour le consoler. Adrien s'agrippa à elle, cherchant le réconfort.

La jeune fille passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux avant de lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort.

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter Chloé. Tu sais comment elle est, toujours à trouver les mots les plus blessants quand elle est en colère.

Adrien sembla s'apaiser, gardant son amie dans ses bras. Elle le sentit acquiescer contre son cou.

Si elle n'avait pas été à ce point inquiète pour lui, elle aurait pu paniquer face à la situation : seule avec Adrien, serrant Adrien dans ses bras, lui parlant sans bégayer...

Adrien s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, s'essuyant les yeux. Marinette l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Viens. Je pense que tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Il acquiesça, et la suivit sans poser de questions. Marinette l'entraîna à sa suite chez elle, sans passer par la boulangerie pour que ses parents ne se rendent compte de rien. Il s'installèrent sur la petite terrasse, et Marinette apporta une tasse de chocolat chaud à Adrien.

Levant les yeux vers elle, il la remercia, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

\- Tu es une amie formidable, Marinette.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Adrien tenant la tasse entre ses mains pour se réchauffer. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Marinette attendant patiemment qu'Adrien se sente près à parler.

Finalement, le jeune homme commença d'une voix hésitante.

\- Chloé... Je sais qu'elle n'est pas facile, mais elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Pendant longtemps, elle a été la seule amie que mon père m'autorisait à fréquenter. Elle... Elle aussi a perdu sa mère, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait être aussi blessante. C'est idiot, non ?

Marinette inspira avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot. Tu lui faisais confiance... J'ai... J'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme tu la décris parce que je l'ai toujours connue comme ça. Égoïste et blessante.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup hein ?

Marinette étouffa un petit rire.

\- Pas vraiment. Elle me mène la vie dure depuis des années. Elle sait comment me faire perdre mon calme...

Adrien sourit.

\- Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu sais te défendre...

Adrien but une gorgée de chocolat en fermant les yeux.

Yeux toujours fermés, il dit doucement.

\- Tout à l'heure... tu avais l'air perdue...

\- Oh. En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé pour déclencher ce cataclysme. J'étais... perdue dans mes pensées.

Il sourit en la regardant. Les ombres dans son regard semblaient s'éloigner, et il reprenait pied, oubliant la douleur provoquée par les mots de Chloé.

\- C'est comme ça que tu gardes ton calme ?

Marinette rougit, espérant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi elle était dans la lune à cet instant précis. Elle fit une grimace avant de changer de sujet.

\- J'ai hâte de savoir comment Chloé va expliquer au prof être responsable du chaos dans la classe ainsi que de notre départ...

\- Je dirais qu'elle va menacer d'appeler son père...

Le ton amer du jeune homme n'échappa pas à Marinette. Elle attendit quelques instants, observant Adrien boire le breuvage brûlant les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Parle moi d'elle.

Adrien n'eut pas besoin de demander de précisions pour savoir de qui elle parlait.

\- Ma mère... elle... Elle était si gentille, si belle. Elle rendait la maison tellement joyeuse. Elle savait toujours quoi faire ou dire pour rendre le sourire à n'importe qui. Elle arrivait même à faire rire aux éclats mon père ! Elle était ... Elle était ce qui faisait de nous une famille.

Marinette soupira en se blottissant un peu plus contre son ami. Sans réfléchir, le regard perdu dans le vague, Adrien l'enlaça. Après quelques instants, il recommença à parler un peu hésitant.

\- Cette année, ma vie a beaucoup changé. J'ai trouvé des amis. De vrais amis. Nino. Alya. Toi. Ladybug. Notre classe...

Marinette tourna la tête vers lui à la mention de son alter ego, surprise, mais elle le laissa continuer sans poser de questions.

\- Tu sais, Marinette. Tu me fais penser à elle. A... A ma mère. Elle... Comme toi elle était créative et prête à toujours aider les autres. Elle savait écouter comme tu le fais depuis tout à l'heure...

Il se sourirent, et l'air ému d'Adrien fit battre la chamade au cœur de Marinette. Il baissa d'un ton avant de conclure.

\- Et tu as son sourire...

A nouveau, ils se turent, restant assis côte à côte, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir froid. Après tous ces mois à perdre ses moyens face à Adrien, Marinette se sentait soudainement à l'aise avec lui. Sa détresse l'avait touché et elle avait oublié toutes ses appréhensions pour le consoler.

Au bout d'un long moment, Marinette dit doucement - sans se tourner vers Adrien :

\- Elle devait être très fière de toi. Et où qu'elle soit aujourd'hui, elle doit l'être encore. Tu as hérité de beaucoup d'elle... Tu sais écouter et aider toi aussi. Sans compter ta gentillesse.

Adrien déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie rougissante.

 **Pour ce qui est de la fin... Et bien elle est peut être un peu brutale. Je n'exclue absolument pas que j'y revienne un jour pour améliorer ça.**

 **Pour l'instant, voici comment je vois les choses : Adrien a deviné qui est Marinette. J'ai laissé de discrètes allusions dans le texte pour amener la suite... (auteure perverse, je suppose qu'il y en a qui vont reprendre mot à mot pour deviner xD Pour ceux là, pas besoin de se tordre la cervelle, je réponds aux MP - quand l'appli ne les mange pas, et à condition d'être patients :p )**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me motive à écrire ;)**


End file.
